A router is a computer network device located at the junction between, and configured to connect, at least two networks. More specifically, a router performs routing by sending data packets through the networks to the destination(s). As the availability of broadband connection increases, more and more people install routers in their homes and connect several terminal devices (e.g., personal computers) to one router so as for the terminal devices to connect to and access data on the Internet through the router. In addition to wired routers, wireless routers were developed for use with wireless terminal devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers). A wireless terminal device connects to a wireless router via Wi-Fi or other wireless communication technologies and thereby connects to the Internet.
Take commercially available wireless routers for example. In order for a wireless router to work properly, the user must install the installation program of the wireless router into a computer, connect the wireless router to the computer with a cable, and perform Wide Area Network (WAN) or Local Area Network (LAN) configuration of the wireless router through the computer. Once the WAN or LAN configuration is completed, an input window is displayed on the computer to guide the user through a wireless network configuration process of the wireless router. During the process, regardless of whether the Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) or Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) wireless security mechanism is used, the user is required to input such routing configuration parameters as the Service Set Identifier (SSID), the selected channel, the WEP or WPA coding/decoding method to be used, and a key. After that, the cable between the computer and the wireless router is removed, and a wireless client (e.g., a wireless network card) is connected to the computer to enable wireless transmission between the wireless client and the wireless router. As it is necessary to memorize the wireless network configuration parameters and the complicated configuration procedure during installation of the wireless router, it is by no means easy for an ordinary user to complete the installation process with success. The installation, in other words, is inconvenient and troublesome.
Moreover, since few users have the knowledge of advanced network technology and are familiar with how cables should be connected to a router and what the light signals of a router mean, should a terminal device fail to connect to the Internet due to a wrongly configured wireless router, the user tends not to hesitate to make phone calls to the Internet Service Provider (ISP) for help. Such phone calls, however, turn into a tremendous labor and financial burden on the ISP, which is highly undesirable. If the user decides to solve the problem by referring to the router's user guide (either in paper or CD format), chances are the document or CD is missing, so the desired troubleshooting instruction cannot be found. Consequently, this DIY approach can be both inconvenient and ineffective. Even if the user guide CD is well kept, it is necessary for the user to install the troubleshooting or explanation program from the CD to the terminal device when network connection problems occur. As the installation process may be onerous and time-consuming, the user is very likely to be inconvenienced, too.
Therefore, the issue to be addressed by the present invention is to design a method which helps consumers by automatically configuring wireless routers or other similar gateway devices.